


Peace

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Future Time Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end for our boys, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

“Mister Johnson, I just wanted to let know that you have a new neighbor,” Molly called into the room. The man who was sitting and reading didn’t even look up. He just turned the page in his book and continued to read. Molly looked at the man standing beside her. She motioned for him to follow her. They ended up in his room. “I told you, he’s a rather lonely man.”

“He doesn’t care?” The other man asked.

“No, he came here five years ago. He’s only had one visitor. She came a few times and then stopped. He would talk but for some reason she never came back after one memorable visit. They got into a screaming match. He withdrew after that. He talks sometimes but not to a lot of people.”

“His name is Johnson?” The man asked.

“Yes, Daniel Johnson. He paid for his care for quite a few years. I guess his wife died a few years before he came here. He can get around on his own rather well. He just didn’t want to live in a place on his own. He said that a rest home was the closest he could get to where he used to work many years ago.”

“Thanks. I guess I’ll just wait and see if he talks to me,” The man said. Molly nodded.

“Well, welcome to Open Arms, Mister O’Neill.”

“Please it’s Jack. Mister O’Neill was my father. I was never called Mister. General or Colonel but never Mister,” Jack said. Molly laughed. Then she choked down one of the laughs.

“General O’Neill? Of the Stargate Program?” She asked. Jack smiled at her then shushed her. She nodded and smiled. Jack waited until she had left before he went back to the room of Mister Johnson. He was still reading the book in his hands. Jack smiled and watched him for a while. He was drawn to the man and he didn’t know why.

Two Weeks Later:  
Jack woke up the screams of someone down the hall. His instincts kicked in and he moved towards the sound. He didn’t understand what the man was saying and he tried to wake the man up but he couldn’t. Finally, a night nurse came and gave him a small shot. A minute later, Mr. Johnson was calm and sleeping.

“Is he all right?” Jack asked the nurse.

“Yes, he just has nightmares. Go back to bed, Mr. O’Neill,” The nurse said. Jack nodded. The nurse left the room first. Then he saw it: the small brown bowl on a shelf. Jack knew that bowl. It was a wedding bowl from Abydos. There was only one person on Earth that had a bowl like that. That man was Daniel Jackson. That man who had disappeared off the face of the Earth twenty years prior.

Next Day:  
“Mr. Johnson?” Jack asked as he entered the room. Daniel didn’t turn around at all. He didn’t move. His eyes moved over the page he was reading. Jack got closer and he knew the language. It was the language of the Ancients. Jack laughed silently; when Daniel had disappeared, the N.I.D. had looked for him trying to see what sensitive materials he had taken with him. Jack wondered what other things Daniel had with him.

“Leave,” Daniel said. Again, he didn’t look up at all.

“I’ve got something for you,” Jack said. Daniel waved at the small table beside him but Jack threw the small item right on top of the book that Daniel was reading. Daniel picked it up and then glanced at Jack.

“What’s this?” Daniel asked.

“You know what it is, Daniel,” Jack said. Daniel cocked his head. Jack smiled lopsidedly at Daniel and Daniel smiled. He set the SG-1 patch aside.

“Jack,” Daniel said.

“You left. You left me,” Jack said. Daniel nodded.

“I had to, Jack. Neither of us was the same man. I couldn’t be with you because I couldn’t be with myself.”

“I heard you got married.”

“Yes, to a lovely girl who wanted nothing from me other than to help her get through the years. No kids, no money, just company.”

“That’s good.”

“How did you track me down?”

“I didn’t. I live next door. Last night, the person trying to help you, that was me.” Daniel nodded, closed up his book, and stood. Jack pulled him, gently, into a hug that didn’t stop for a long time.

“Are you ready to live?” A voice asked from nowhere.

“Yes, I am,” Both Jack and Daniel said. A bright light flashed and the two men and their things were gone.

~

Jack still held Daniel in his arms as they visited their friends and family. One last little thing before they were dropped on a backwater little planet with all of their things and a reproduction of Jack’s house.

“Why did you hide?” Jack asked.

“I had to heal. Tamara helped with that by then I couldn’t find anyone else again. I gave up.”

“Now?” Jack asked.

“I’m fine. I’m great. Let’s go home,” Daniel said leaning in to kiss Jack. They both glowed and seconds later they were on their little planet with all they needed. Until everyone else showed up to keep them company.

~

When the nurses came into the room after the bright flash of light no one was there. The room was empty of everything. They moved to Jack’s room next and it was the same way. A small sheet of paper fluttered down from the ceiling.

“We’ve gone fishing,” Was all it said.  
The End


End file.
